Homily of Love
by caiyt
Summary: this is a really nice love letter i made... ccs characters


_Loving is hard especially when you haven't experience love… how it works and how it destroys…_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

**Author's Note: **this is a love letter I found a long time ago. And because I loved it, I'm sharing it to all of you…

Another one shot fiction…

---

**Homily of Love**

by: unnamed cat

---

"_It has been a long time since I was able to open this box… the only thing that kept reminding me of your existence… I miss you, my beloved…" Sakura was whispering these words as she searched for the letter she wrote years before… the letter she wasn't able to deliver._

When you think of your past love, you may, view it as a failure. But when you find a new love, you view the past as a teacher. In the game of love it doesn't really matter who won or who lost. What is important is you know when to hold on and when to let go!

"_I still remember how you helped me cope after I had broke my heart with my first love… you were there to mend the wounds I kept inflicting on myself…"_

You know you really love someone you love when you want him or her to be happy. Even if their happiness means you're not a part of it. Everything happens for the best. If the person you love doesn't love you back, don't be afraid to love someone else again. For you'll never experience change unless you give it a try, okay?

"_You said everything would turn out just fine, if I would just allow myself to move on…"_

You'll never love a person you love unless you risk for love. Love strives in hurting, if you don't get hurt, you don't learn how to love. Love doesn't hurt all the time. Though the hurting is still there to be and there to test you, to help you grow. Don't find love, let love find you!

"_You always told me that I would only know what love truly means when I am ready to accept that it hurt me and that even though it did, I would not want let go…"_

That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall… you can't finish a book without closing its chapters… if you want to go on, then you have to leave the past but remember it to teach you as you advance in the future, to understand the present as well as you turn the pages…

"_There was a time when you told me that before all this happened, it was already written a long time ago by the hands of our creator. You told me that all I have to do is take my role and wait… wait for what might come next…"_

Love is not destroyed by a single mistake nor is won by a single caress… it is a lifetime venture in which we are always learning, discovering and growing… the greatest irony in love is letting go when you need to hold on, and holding on when you need to let go…!

"_You were there when I was at my weakest. When I was about to give up on everything I thought I believed was right. You said that when growing a plant, you must not expect it to bear fruits as its first leaf blooms. You said that everything was predestined and that all there is left to do is wait…"_

When you love someone you love, you are afraid to find someone else who can love you even more than you can love yourself. For you are afraid to feel the same pain that you felt when you last loved someone.

"_You taught me never to compare. You said it was rude and unfair for that person if you compare him or her to the person who has hurt you and the person whom detest the most. For you said, no two persons are alike."_

On falling out of love, it takes some time to heal and then you should always get back on the horse and continue the race… but don't ever make the same mistake of riding the same one that threw you the first time.

"_It also you who said that when falling out of love for someone, if he or she has hurt you, you must never feel and grudge for that person. You must never condemn him or her. But always keep in mind not to fully trust that person again… nor give him or her another opportunity to hurt you even more…"_

To love is to risk rejection, to love is to risk dying, to hope is to risk failure… but risks must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing at all… to reach for another is to risk involvement, to expose your feeling is to expose ones true self, to love is to risk not being loved in return…

"_Once I was a selfish person who only want all things for myself, never putting in mind I had companions. But you told me that I must learn how to take risks… the risks of exposure so that I would grow… in order for me to be mature, I had to try everything I must. You said that it is not embarrassing to fail when one risks another, but it will give you knowledge and from that failure, I would learn even more…"_

How to define love: Fall but don't stumble, be constant but not too persistent, love and share and never be unfair… always understand and try not to demand, hurt but never keep the pain

"_It was never wrong to feel pain. But it is wrong to deprive other people the capability to help you. You said, no man is an island. And that I cannot live alone even though I wanted too. It was you who showed me that it takes two to tango and that you must learn to understand your partner so that you could dance smoothly… same as life… so that you could live life beautifully…"_

Love is like a knife. It can stab the heart or it can carve wonderful images into the soul that can always last for a lifetime. Love is supposed to be the most wonderful feeling. It should inspire and give you strength…

"_In this world everything has an equivalent; all things have their opposite in order to maintain balance… you said that love is like a knife, it may cut you deep or can leave beautiful images in you that would last for eternity."_

But sometimes the things that give you joy can also hurt you in the end. Loving people means giving them the freedom to whom they choose to be with and where they choose to be in. for all the heartaches and the tears, for gloomy nights and days and fruitless years, you should give Thanks, for you know that those were the things that helped you grow…

"_It was you who was always there to remind me that in loving you should be mindful of the people around you. That I should always give thought to what other people has offered to me, what they had contributed to my growth…"_

Loving someone means giving him or her the freedom to find his or her way, whether it leads towards you or away from you. Love is a painful risk to take but the risk must be taken no matter how scary or painful it may be for only then you'll experience the fullness of humanity and that is love.

"_I can still remember clearly what you kept pointing out that love is something that can never be stolen from anyone… for it is what determines one's existence…"_

Only love can hurt you, fill you with desire and tear you apart. Only love can make you cry and only love knows why.

"_You said that love was an everlasting journey, cannot be measured nor explained. It was something that only two hearts can understand. It was a complicated situation wherein only the fittest survive."_

If you're not ready to feel the pain, then you're not ready to fall in love. There was a time in my life that I was afraid to fall in love coz every time we do, we get hurt, and then I figured that's why it's called falling in love…

"… _and lastly, you told me that when the right comes I can say that I had fallen in love and hurt and then realized that the reason why people say they have fallen in love was because they didn't force themselves to fall, they just did. And now, wherever you are, my beloved Syaoran… I love you and I have deeply fallen in love with you and the person you've become after you've been by my side."_

---

**Author's End Notes: **Hayy. Why has love always been the issue? Anyway, it's the only thing that keeps me going on, let's just go on with it to get it done with. Been there. Done that. 


End file.
